


OC Information

by Sinful_ErrorBethy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Explanations, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Family Abuse, Non-Graphic Violence, OCs - Freeform, OCs for days - Freeform, Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Unethical Experimentation, character backstories, skeletal tail, worldbuilding (kinda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_ErrorBethy/pseuds/Sinful_ErrorBethy
Summary: Exactly as the title says:  This is going to be more information about my OCs - including their appearance, backstories, and the kind of world they live in.





	1. Introduction

Hi, there!  If you're reading this, then you've probably decided that you wanted to learn more about my ocs, for whatever reason.  Maybe you clicked on this story out of curiousity. Either way, I hope you like what you read, and I hope you have a good day!

 

...

 

By the way, the main reason why this exists is because I have writer's block.  So instead of writing an actual story thing, I'm writing about general backstories instead.  Thanks for reading all of this introduction!


	2. Underfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep, we'll be talking about Underfell in the first chapter. Talk about starting off strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OCs - Beth and Mitch

The surface of Underfell is just as bad as the underground, if not worse. World War III has already happened, which ended with neither side winning. The war had left people bitter and angry. The government was attacked and shut down, leaving the world with no rules or laws to uphold. The result was a world of anarchy and destruction. People were killing each other left and right, and it was a dog eat dog world out there. Even the cops do nothing about the horrible things happening. Instead, they used their status to be cruel and merciless.

Two scientists, a man and a woman, got together. They had similar goals in mind, and they actually enjoyed each others' presence. They were horrible people. Their lab was in their basement, and their subjects would end up either horribly disfigured or dead. They decided that they wanted to do some experiments involving children. Because there were no children nearby, they decided to have their own children.

The first child they had was a boy, and they named him Mitch. Mitch started off as a kind and softspoken boy. However, when he turned five years old, his parents decided to start experimenting on him. He didn't respond too well to the experiments. They did, however, end up triggering his magic. They decided to write down how they did that so that they could replicate it in the future. After all, magic hadn't been seen on the surface in a very long time, and this could be a chance to scientifically study it.

When Mitch was eight years old, his soul was injected with a black substance that they called "Hatred". It changed him from a shy, harmless boy into an easily angered, hate-filled boy. Not too long after that, his parents had another child. A girl. They didn't give her a name right away. They had become proud of their son, but he was being disobedient, and they would have to do something about that. So, one night, after Mitch had disobeyed them again, they got the baby they recently had and killed her right in front of him. He was obedient from then on.

When they had yet another daughter not even a year later, they decided to keep her alive, despite her being so weak-looking and frail. They named her Beth, and they started the experiments at around the same age that they started Mitch's experiments. The first experiment they had on Beth involved injected a dark pink fluid into her arm and observing the results. Beth had experienced a lot of pain, and she ended up growing a skeletal tail and sharp teeth.

Due to the many experiments done on the two children, their entire personalities and appearance changed from what they originally would have been. Beth would have been shy and obedient, but she ended up a loudmouth troublemaker with a love for puns and sarcasm. Mitch ended up becoming a sadistic murderer who was a giant asshole to his sister. The parents got what was coming for them after Mitch turned eighteen. They had just injected something into him, and the substance caused him to snap, ripping apart the couple. Beth had seen him standing there after he killed them, and she had tried to run away. Mitch was faster, and he forced her to stay with him if she wanted to live.

Mitch would go on to abuse Beth for years, and Beth would do nothing about it. Beth had given up and resigned to her fate. So when Error appeared and gave her a chance to live again without her brother in the picture, it seemed too good to be true. She ended up (eventually) accepting the opportunity. Beth now lives in the underground, far away from her abusive brother.


	3. Underswap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OCs - Bethany and Micheal

The surface in Underswap is similar to the surface of Undertale (I headcanon the surface of Undertale to be pretty much similar to our own world), except that the personalities are swapped. However, there are also demons and angels on the surface, and they live relatively peacefully together with the humans on the surface. Of course, there is some racism and conflicts between the races. Demons and angels can be in a relationship together, but it's not very common.

Demons are natural troublemakers, as you might expect, and can live for up to 130 years. However, they can be relatively kind. Demons have a demonic form and a human form. The human form is usually harder to maintain unless they are a fairly strong demon. Otherwise, it's almost painful to be in their human form. Demons are usually affiliated with at least one sin, though there are demons that can be affiliated with multiple sins. Some demons are even taken in as apprentices for the sins themselves. The demons that want to stay kind usually have to find some way to pacify their chaotic urges. It can be controlled with sheer willpower, but some demons don't have enough willpower to do so. Those demons turn to a special type of cigarette. The cigarettes are made by demons for demons. If someone smoked a demon cigarette and they weren't a demon themselves, they would get really high off of it. Kind of like advanced weed.

Angels, on the other hand, are usually affiliated with at least one virtue. They can partake in some small amounts of sin, but it'll feel wrong to them. Angels are usually kind and help others as much as possible, and they can live for up to 110 years. They also have both an angelic form and a human form. Unlike demons, the human form is always easy to maintain. If an angel partakes in too many sins, they risk becoming a fallen angel. Fallen angels are stuck in their angelic forms as a punishment for their misdeeds. The form has usually been deformed. Their wings will become useless for flying. They are shunned by most demons and angels, and are considered an abomination.

The kids of demon/angel relationships usually are born demons or angels. Most of them are born demons, though, since the demon's genes are dominant. It is possible for a child to be born an angel and turn into a demon later on in life. For demon children, they may end up with the same sin as their parent(s), though that is fairly uncommon. The child doesn't get their sin until they are 18 years old.

A male demon of lust and a female angel fell in love with each other and ended up married. They were very kind and supportive of both demons and angels alike. They wanted to have a family together, so they ended up having kids. Their first child was a boy, and they named him Micheal. He was born an angel with yellowish-orange wings, but he ended up becoming a demon when he was six years old. He was a fairly laid back kid who didn't really care much for other people. When he was seven years old, his little sister, Bethany, was born. She was born an angel with light green wings, and she stayed an angel. She was really energetic, and she always tried to become close to her brother. He had kept pushing her away at first, but he realized that it was useless to even try. So he let her get to know him and she ended up a major part of his life. He ended up loving her as a sister, and he quickly became protective of her. Bethany had talked Micheal into getting some friends, and he was glad that she did. He didn't even realize how lonely he was before.

When Micheal was 16 and Bethany was 9, their mother became pregnant again. Unfortunately, she died during childbirth. The child, a girl, was a stillborn. The loss hit both Micheal and their father hard. Their father left because of his grief. He didn't even think about Micheal and Bethany before he left.

When their father left, Micheal immediately started to try to keep their life as stable as possible. He got a job in order to get some money to pay for everything. He got some help from his friends as well. When he turned 18, his life got harder. He had to add cigarettes to the things that he needed to get, and it was even worse that his sin ended up being Sloth. He did his best, though, and he even skipped meals some days so that Bethany could eat well. When Bethany turned 18, she got herself a job as a second grade teacher. Once that happened, Micheal left his job behind and indulged in his sin, sleeping and being lazy in general.

Bethany was annoyed with this sudden change in Micheal, but she figured this was his own way of telling her that she's able to take care of herself now. She didn't really blame him too much for the way he was, either. After all, he was a demon, and she knew that her brother was one of the kinder demons. She was actually happy with the change of roles. For all of these years, Micheal had been taking care of her, and now she can take care of him! She would chastise him for being lazy and would groan a little at his jokes, but truthfully, she didn't mind. She just wanted him to be happy. Despite this, Micheal had become anxious and depressed. He didn't tell his sister about it. He didn't want to worry her.

When they met ErrorBethy for the first time, it was like a breath of fresh air. She would visit them, and Bethany would make sure that her visit was as enjoyable as possible. She found out early on that Error couldn't eat or drink anything, so she didn't cook. Instead, she would play games with her. Bethany would drag Micheal along to play with them sometimes, and he didn't mind. He actually enjoyed the company of the strange glitched version of his sibling. They had some things in common and bonded over jokes and games. Micheal became less depressed, and Bethany definitely noticed. After the visit was over, Bethany would tell Error to come again anytime she wanted to. After all, anyone who could cheer her brother up was a very good person in her eyes.


	4. Swapfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one will probably be a little shorter... or not.

Swapfell is very similar to Underfell in which the surface has already gone through World War III, and the world has basically gone to shit. The difference, though, is that the personalities are swapped. Mike and Meg were not experimented on like Beth and Mitch were. However, Meg did end up getting a shot. They both had demon parents. The father was a demon of Greed and the mother was a demon of Gluttony. They were abusive, but they were not scientists.

Mike was the first one who was born, and he was born an angel. His parents were repulsed, but they still kept him. He had been heavily abused until he became a demon at the age of seven. By then, the mother was pregnant with Meg. Meg was born a demon, and her parents were overjoyed to see that. They still treated her harshly, though. To them, this was the best way to teach her how to survive in a terrible world like this one.

Meg and Mike got along pretty well, despite their differences. Meg would treat Mike nicely and would give him some chocolate when their parents weren't around. They would talk about various things to each other, and Meg had learned that Mike had always dreamed about being a writer. She told him to pursue his dream and to not let anyone stop him from doing so. Mike appreciated the kindness of his younger sister, and he lived for these moments.

When Meg was ten years old, the parents were given an opportunity to make her stronger. They had found a syringe filled with black fluid in the basement that was labeled "Strength". They injected her with it, causing catastrophic results. Meg became filled with hatred, and she went on a rampage, killing both parents and a few people who had been passing by the house at the time.

Ever since then, Meg had become colder and more cruel. She started to abuse Mike. She would rip up pages that Mike had been working on for his writing, and she'd tell him to just give up. Despite this, Mike still tried to write his stories. Some of them ended up being published, and they actually turned out to be surprisingly popular. As soon as Meg saw that his writing was actually doing some good for them, she stopped ripping up pages. Instead, she'd just beat him more frequently and punished him more often.

When she finally found out that what she was doing was wrong, she tried to find a way to fix both it and herself. She tried to calm her temper down a bit, but it was surprisingly hard for her to do so. But she still managed to lessen the amount of abuse she gave her brother. She still searched for a way to stop being so horrible to her brother. That's when she learned how to summon her soul. It was black and dripping. She eventually found out that the blackness was just on the surface, and she found a way to remove it. After that, it was much easier to control her temper. Her relationship with him has improved greatly. There's still some flaws, but nothing is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, Meg is a demon of Wrath and Mike is a demon of Sloth and Gluttony


End file.
